<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weeekly Collection by Pup_Soojin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511127">Weeekly Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup_Soojin/pseuds/Pup_Soojin'>Pup_Soojin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weeekly (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Many AUs, One Shot Collection, Short stories collection, cameos of other groups, many ships, multiple AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup_Soojin/pseuds/Pup_Soojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Complications of one-shots and short stories about Weeekly! This is where I will be publishing various au ideas that I randomly think about. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Main ships: SoojinxSoeun (SooSo), Jimin/MondayxJaehee (JellyDay), Jihyo/JihanxHyewon/Zoa (ZoaHan)</p><p>Other ships will be written once in awhile, but the three above are the ones I often favor the most. </p><p> </p><p>There will be various of cameos from other groups: LOONA, Fromis_9, Apink, etc. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Request? Have interesting au ideas? Comment below!</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Note]:</strong>
</p><p>-I might or not decide to do the request, depending on if it interests me or not.</p><p>-Yes, requests for other ships is also welcomed. </p><p>-NO SMUT! THEY ARE CHILDREN &amp; FOREVER WILL BE! </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Table of Contents:</span>
</p><p>1) Hi, Beautiful Stranger [JellyDay]</p><p>2) Let Me Down Slowly [SooSo]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hi, Beautiful Stranger [JellyDay]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy New Years! ;D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU: University</p><p>[Note]: tw // some drinking/alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud music blast from the speakers. It was chaotic from all people dancing in the small, tight space of the living room with red solo cups in their hands. There were just people in every inch inside the house. Mess of tipped over cups and spills on counters and carpets. Various of food were set out and emptied as some people stood close by the tables to stay away from the main source of the excitement. The sloppy setup New Years decors dangerously hung off the walls and laid around; balloons were losing its air as they flown to the floor and streamers balled up together. </p><p>And Jimin wonders why she was dragged here in the first place instead of staying at home and watching the countdown with her idiot friends. Wait, that's right. It was her idiot friends' fault that she's here at this hellish party. And, they already ditched her after walking through the door; Soeun was the first to leave in search for her girlfriend and Jiyoon was drawn in by the roaring beat of the music. She knows she could have stuck with one of them, but she rather not third-wheel or get ridiculously too wasted. Now, she stood by in the corner by the snack table with her own barely touched cup, restraining from drinking too much since she was her friends' designated driver for the night. </p><p>Scrolling through her phone, she waited like a great friend she was. She sipped on her drink until it ran empty and just held the plastic cup loosely. </p><p>"Hi, beautiful stranger," greeted by a voice. </p><p>Jimin looked up from her mobile. And there was a slightly shorter girl, with light brunette hair and sparkling eyes, who approached her. She held her own beverage in her hand, beaming at her with a flirtatious smile.  </p><p>"Mind if I kept you company, and maybe get you another drink, too?" She tilted her head - which Jimin found cute. </p><p>She, might as well, make the best out of it since she'll be here all night regardless. Putting her phone away, Jimin shrugged. "I don't mind, only if I could get your name." Her eyes subconsciously scanned her from head to toe; a cream cropped top sweater and denim shorts. It wasn't an outfit Jimin would prefer to wear during this chill weather, but the girl looked amazing in it. </p><p>"Name's Lee Jaehee." She giggled - wow, her laugh was even cute. "I'll be right back to get you a new drink, and we can get to know each other instead of you checking out with those stunning eyes of yours." Giving her a wink, Jaehee disappeared into the crowd. </p><p>Maybe getting dragged here wasn't so bad at all. </p>
<hr/><p>"So, what's a beautiful stranger like you doing at a party by yourself?" Jaehee had came back with the new drink she promised and handed it over to her. </p><p>Jimin accepted it and took a sip, grimacing a bit from the heavy alcohol taste. It was stronger than the one she previously had. "Friends of mine dragged me here, saying I need to get out more and maybe find someone to mingle with for a change." </p><p>"Well then, I'm glad to be that someone." The light brunette joined her on leaning against the wall, closely next her with their shoulders brushing against each other's. "Unless you were expecting someone else, of course." </p><p>"I wouldn't want your company if I was." She took a daring sip. </p><p>"Good to know, because I would have been disappointed if someone else got to you before me." Tucking away her hair behind her ear, Jaehee playfully frowned, but then brought back her glowing smile. </p><p>Shrugging, Jimin teased, "it depends on if they were as pretty as you." Another daring sip - more like a gulp this time. It burned as it traveled down her throat, but she wasn't completely foreign to the feeling. </p><p>"And if they were?" Acting coy, Jaehee stroked a hand on Jimin's arm with her eyes staring up at her. </p><p>Jimin shook her head. "I don't think anyone here could've live up to your level of beauty." Her lips curved into a smirk. </p><p>A shade of pink brushed across the other's cheeks. Jaehee let out a laugh. "That's the best compliment I've gotten all night.Thank you for making my night, beautiful stranger." </p><p>She cocked a brow. "I wasn't the first person you kept company?" </p><p>Jaehee took a sip from her cup. "More like they're trying to keep me company, not the other way around," Jaehee continued, "but if I'm that pretty as you said I was, then I can't blame them for trying to talking to me." This girl was confident with a capital C, but that made Jimin to become more intrigued by her. </p><p>"And does that make me lucky then?"</p><p>"More than just lucky." The light brunette finished her drink and left the cup on a nearby table. "Because I couldn't find anyone else like you around here, too, beautiful stranger."  </p><p>Jimin chuckled, then down her the rest of her drink - the cup was left somewhere nearby. "Either we're just two amazingly good looking people, or we just have high standards, that got us where we're at right now." </p><p>"I would like go with the first one." Linking her arm with Jimin's, Jaehee asked, "we're probably going to be stuck together for the entire night so I was wondering if you would like to join me for the last few moments of this year on the dance floor while you tell me your name." </p><p>The idea of being surrounded by drunk and sweaty college students would be something Jimin would reject in a heartbeat, but with alcohol in her system and Jaehee being the one offering, she wouldn't mind leaving her comfort shell for awhile. </p><p>"Kim Jimin," she answered. "Now, lead the way." </p><p>The last thing she remembered before being pulling into the ocean of people was Jaehee's memorizing smile that made her eyes curve up. </p>
<hr/><p>The hot and humid atmosphere of being in a cramped space with so many people surrounding them wasn't pleasant, but Jimin only focused on the light brunette in front of her. She had her hands on the other's waist, pulling her close to prevent them from unintentally separating. Jaehee's had hers circled around the dark brunette's neck, keeping their close proximity and eyes locked on each other's. </p><p>"I have to admit that you're quite something, Kim Jimin." Despite the loud EDM of the music, Jimin heard Jaehee clearly. </p><p>"I could say the same with you, Lee Jaehee." Her eyes glanced at the other's lips, only a breath away from hers. </p><p>Jimin could feel the affects of the alcohol hitting her harder than earlier as the quiet voice in the back of her head became silent. It's crazy to believe that she met Jaehee just a couple hours ago, and yet she was curious about how her pink lips might feel against hers. And she wonders if Jaehee had the same idea. </p><p>"There goes your eyes again." Jaehee breathed out quietly. </p><p>"Sorry, can't help that my eyes has a mind of their own." Embarrassed, Jimin drifted her sight somewhere else. </p><p>"I didn't say I had a problem with it. Now, eyes back on me." </p><p>Jimin did what she was told, but they obviously didn't land on Jaehee's eyes again. </p><p>"Happy that I decided to put on my pink lip gloss for this occasion." </p><p>The deafening music toned down for the counting of the last few seconds, but they didn't seem to tear their attention away from each other. </p><p>"What flavor is it?" It was like Jimin was asking permission.</p><p>"Why don't you find out yourself?" And Jaehee granted it. </p><p>Leaning forward, Jimin felt her lips crash into Jaehee's while everyone around them cheered and celebrated as the countdown hit zero, and it was time to welcome the new year. To the dark brunette, it wasn't too important to her as she tasted the bubblegum flavor on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want to lose the soft feeling too quickly because, god, they were soft against hers. </p><p>But, it wasn't her that pulled away first. "Happy New Years."</p><p>"Um... yeah... Happy New Years to you, too." Is it bad that Jimin wanted to kiss her again? </p><p>"Thanks for the last kiss of the year." Moving a hand to cup Jimin's cheek, Jaehee's thumb glazed across the outline of her bottom lip. "Up to giving my first kiss of the year, too?" </p><p>As her answer, Jimin pressed her lips against Jaehee's again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twt: Pup_Soojin<br/>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p><p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let Me Down Slowly [SooSo]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I-I'm sorry...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU: Non-Idol, Song fic</p><p>[Note]: "Let Me Down Slowly" by Alec Benjamin, angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>This night is cold in the kingdom</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I can feel you fade away</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Your steps keep me awake </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The night felt lonely and cold as the room seemed emptier with the side on the bed next to her was left untouched. It's been days, weeks even, since there was another presence in the same space as her. </p><p>Soojin kept her distance and stiffly turned on her side to face towards the wall. The blanket providing her little coverage, only up to her waist. Nothing was comfortable, pillow and mattress didn't have its usual comfort. She pretends to be asleep as the side beside her dipped and recoiled, hearing the faint footsteps walking towards the bathroom across the bedroom. The squeaking of the faucet followed by the sound of the running water echoed louder in Soojin's head. </p><p>She doesn't remember when was the last time they've touched, when the bed was warm and welcoming, when their relationship was blissful and filled with nothing, but pure happiness. The meaningful sparks and butterflies stopped and faded away like it wasn't meant to be there. But why didn't they stop for her? Her heart spoke louder than her head, and she chose to listen to it, even if it was the main source of her pain. </p><p>Her tears fell as the bed, yet again, sinked, paired with the ruffling of the sheets. And yet, it felt like no one was truly there.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I once was a man with dignity and grace </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now I'm slippin' through the cracks of your cold embrace </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>So please, please</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The dinner table was quiet. Nothing, but the sound of the metal against clay. </p><p>There wasn't any communication anymore, not even a single word. Just like the mutual love and affection, forms of conversation died along with them. The one on other end of the rope had already let go while Soojin kept on tight, hoping everything would rewind back in time, where everything was bright and colorful, not dull and gray. But she never that wasn't going to happen, and still hoped.</p><p>She played with her food, poking at the content without a glance at the person she couldn't seem to recognize, who sat across from her. Their meals lost its heartiness, just how she lost her appetite. And yet the dish prepared for her still made her heart jump, despite knowing it was made without a dose of true intentions. To her, it seems like the other still cared. </p><p>That was a complete lie. </p><p>The chair screeched as it was pushed out and rubbed against the hardwood floor. Footsteps walked into the kitchen, leaving Soojin by herself at the table. It didn't feel any different, like those few previous days. Soojin had gotten used to it, the vast shift of their relationship with her everyday routine of loving, longing, and hoping. She admits that was being delusional, but it was hard to let go the deep attachment she had for the other girl. It was ever so hard...</p><p>Everything still had its meaning to her. All the eye contacts, the hugs, the kisses, the sweet nothings. They all kept their affects on her, but soon it all came to an end when it didn't grant the same thing to the other. </p><p>She was sinking, and she knows it. But she didn't mind it as long the other wasn't going anywhere. Or that's what she believes. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Could you find a way to let me down slowly?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A little sympathy, I hope you can show me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you wanna go then I'll be lonely</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you're leavin', baby, let me down slowly</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> The distance was further than Soojin thought, just a feet away from one another. Each on the opposite ends of the couch, without any motives of moving closer to each other and close the gap.</p><p>Soojin couldn't see anything in the darkness they sat in, only the streaks of the dimmed light from the dining area. It was her reality in front of her, just no one was around, but herself and the darkness. But her heart saw it differently, the other remained as her light that blind her, making her turn away from the truth of her surroundings. </p><p>But her mind knows it was a different perspective to the person next to her. And she wishes that her light would just slowly lose its brightness instead of abruptly flashing away. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let me down, down. let me down, down, let me down</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you wanna go then I'll be lonely</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you're leavin', baby, let me down slowly</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was something Soojin knows she has to say, in order, to save her own heart from the breakage. She didn't want to sound desperate just to make the girl feel guilty so she can stay with her a bit longer. Because Soojin knows those feelings were no longer there. And it hurt, knowing it wasn't going to be a soft landing at the bottom from where she was falling. </p><p>But she was selfish as she doesn't want her to leave just yet. </p><p>"Soeun-ah." </p><p>There was a small hum, not even a word. But that was okay.</p><p>"Do you ever thought about leaving?" </p><p>There was a moment of silence. But Soojin can hear her heart cracking in her ears. </p><p>"If you ever wanted to leave, please leave quietly for my sake." Her voice cracked as the tears swelled and her nose burned from the overwhelming emotions. </p><p>There wasn't a single word, sound, or reaction from the other. </p><p>And Soojin hopes she doesn't leave. </p><p>But the next morning she woke up, the bed felt even colder. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twt: Pup_Soojin<br/>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p><p>Don't forget to comment and drop some kudos! :D</p><p>Cross update AFF X AO3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ice Cream, Popcorn, Roses, And Feelings [JellyDay]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU: Non-Idol/High School</p><p>[Description]: Here's a super late Valentine's Day One-Shot (but Happy Early White Day btw!), childhood friends JellyDay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for not updating often! Life got the best of me! Thanks for your patience! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, do you have a date this incoming Valentine's Day, Jaehee-ah?" Jimin asked, then went back to biting her popsicle. </p><p>They sat on the curb outside the convenient store, just down the street from Jaehee's house, as they ate their ice cream after earning a strange look from the cashier. Both of them were crazy enough to agree on buying the cold dessert on a cold and cloudy day during the frosty season. Each of them being bundled up in their padded coats over their bodies and scarfs wrapped around their necks. But hey, who can resist the sweet temptation of the frozen treat?</p><p>The youngest didn't answer right away. Her eyes drifted its attention towards a direction opposite to the older's with her own popsicle still in between her lips. "No," mumbled Jaehee, "why did you asked?" </p><p>"Oh, really? That's a bit surprising..." Trailing off, Jimin took another chilling bite of her ice cream before starting again. "I guess you'll have no one to accompany you tomorrow then. I got myself a date so don't feel too lonely without me." Smiling, she nudged Jaehee on the shoulder. </p><p>"You... do...?" Trying not to sound too disappointed, Jaehee masked it with a tight smile. </p><p>But it seems like Jimin saw right through her. Slinging an arm around her shoulders, she pulled Jaehee closer to her. "Don't try to hide it, Lee Jaehee. We've been friends for ten years now. Nothing gets pass me."</p><p><em>Yeah, everything, but my feelings for you. </em>Jaehee rolled her eyes. </p><p>The popsicle stick hung off the edge between Jimin's lips as she said, "I'll make it up to you sometime after my date! I promise." She held up her hand towards Jaehee and stuck out her pinky. </p><p>The younger could only sigh and reluctantly sealed the pinky promise. </p><p>She felt like an idiot for having such high expectations and wishing the older would finally look her way, but in the end, it was just her setting herself up for disappointment year after year, for the last 4 years. It was just years of getting treated as a younger sibling or being constantly friendzoned. And it was a miracle that she hasn't given up yet. </p><p>As much as she didn't want to seem interested, she was extremely curious about the identity of the person going on a date wth her unnie - blame it on her curiosity. </p><p>"Who's your date?" She asked, biting down on the tip of the wooden stick, her ice cream now finished. The green monster in her stomach began to make a fuss, and it made her shift in her spot uncomfortably. </p><p>And this time, Jimin doesn't seem to notice it. She stared into the empty parking lot with a soft smile and slight blush dusted across her cheeks. "You know that beautiful senior who had everyone turning heads for?" </p><p>That was when Jaehee felt her heart break. </p><p>With the corner of her mouth curling up into a bigger smile, the older turned to her and said, "I was able to finally ask her to go on a date with me yesterday! And what's even crazier was that she even agreed!" </p><p>Then her heart was thrown out the window, just as she heard the excitement in Jimin's voice. "That's... That's great," mumbled Jaehee. She kept her tight smile to endure the aching pain in her chest. </p>
<hr/><p>By the time she got home, Jaehee flopped onto her bed, face down onto her pillow in defeat. </p><p>Making its own way through the partially closed door, Ppori made his way to her and effortlessly hopped onto her bed, happily wagging his tail upon seeing his owner. The small pup folded its hind legs to sit and let out a bark, then stuck out its tongue and continued to whip his tail, anticipating for Jaehee to grant it her attention. </p><p>But Jaehee didn't budge, not even a glance, instead she let out a distressed groan, which was muffled into her pillow. </p><p>Disappointed at its owner's reaction, Ppori pawed at her arm and whined at her. </p><p>Unable to futher ignore her pet, the light brunette had shifted onto her back and held out her arms to the pup, which in return, joyfully sprung into her embrace. She giggled as Ppori showered her in affectionate licks to the jaw. </p><p>"Hey buddy, I bet you're not used to me being home so early," she laughed, "not like you aren't happy about it, of course." Taking a hand to scratch behind Ppori's ear, the white furred pup called out with a happy bark. </p><p>Moving her hand down under its chin, her fingers gently scratched it. She had a loving gaze on her precious pet, but then, it formed into a frown as she was reminded of the previous conversation she just had. Sighing, her actions came to a stop. </p><p>"I don't know what to do, Ppori-ah." The pup gave its owner a sad look and a whimper. "I know, I know. I guess I'm just being fool, thinking that one day my chance would come even if I know, it wouldn't." It gave a bark in response. "But there's no point on telling her though." </p><p>Ppori wiggled out of her hold and sat by the foot of the bed, barking angrily at its owner for feeling doubtful. </p><p>"Ok! Ok! I get it!" She hurried to hush Ppori before her parents would have a chance to barge into her room. Sitting up to pull the animal back in between her arms, Jaehee stroked its fur along its back. "I'll wait for bit later, but after that, no more." </p><p>Ppori wagged its tail again after hearing Jaehee's statement and snuggled its head under her chin. </p>
<hr/><p>It was 3pm the next day, meaning today was Valentine's Day. </p><p>Without much to do, the light brunette was still dressed in her pajamas and had her hair into a high ponytail. She scavenged through the cabinets in the kitchen, in search for a package of uncooked popcorn. </p><p>"There it is." Reaching up towards the top shelf, she lifted herself on the tip of her toes and was able to grab the product in between her two fingers. "Gotcha."</p><p>Then Jaehee walked over to the microwave, removing the plastic and throwing it in to the machine. </p><p>But right before she punched the dial, her phone rang and vibrated against the hardwood of the living room coffeetable. It was a familiar ringtone so she quickly started the microwave and left to attend the incoming call. </p><p>Sliding her finger across the bottom of the screen, she brought the device against her ear. "Hello?" </p><p>There wasn't an immediate anwer. <em>"Jaehee-yah!" </em>Her friend, Jihyo's loud voice echoed through the speakers - Jaehee winced slightly. <em>"Are you busy, right now?" </em></p><p>Finding it odd, Jaehee answered, "no? I was just planning on stay home and watch some episodes of my kdrama. Why?" She shifted it so her shoulder held the phone in place as she reached down to grab the tv remote. "Aren't you and Hyewon on your date to celebrate Valentine's, right now? Why are you suddenly calling me?" Her thumb pressed the start button. </p><p>There was shushed whispers in the background on the other side of the line. </p><p><em>Probably Jihyo and Hyewon talking among themselves. </em>Jaehee thought. She huffed. "Jihyo-yah, if there's no reason for you to-"</p><p><em>"Jimin unnie's date left her." </em>Now, that wasn't something she expected to hear. </p><p>Suddenly, her attention wasn't on the television anymore. "What do you mean by 'left her'?" The feeling of anger boiled in her stomach. She dropped the remote onto the cushion of the couch behind it to allow both her hands to clutch the cell phone. </p><p><em>"Well, someone else came into the resturant and cut their date short. I think it's the school's dance club president." </em>Jaehee could hear Jihyo having a hushed short discuss with Hyewon before the bunny-like girl continued, <em>"yeah, she came with a whole bouquet of pink roses. Then we saw Jimin unnie's date leave out the door with her." </em></p><p>Jaehee's grip around her phone slacked; the phone hit the floor with a thud as the microwave beeped loudly. </p><p>Then suddenly running back to her room, she rushed to get dressed and out the door she went. </p>
<hr/><p>With a heavy sigh, Jimin slumped in her seat in disappointment. The outcome of her Valentine's date wasn't something she expected. </p><p>The food on her plate ran cold, and the candles had burnt out along with the bouquet left unclaimed. </p><p>She took a moment to close her eyes and drown out her thoughts by listening to the loud chatter of the other couples sitting around her. Sighing again, Jimin reopened her eyes and stood onto her feet, shaking away the sad feeling.</p><p>Luckily, her date had covered the tab in a way to apologize for cutting their supposed holiday date before running to spend the whole day with her not-so-ex-girlfriend-anymore. </p><p>After slipping her coat back on, the junior walked out of the restaurant, staring at her feet as she stepped out and completely unaware of the person waiting outside. </p><p>"Jimin unnie," a familiar voice called out to her. </p><p>The older lifted her head and turned to find Jaehee standing before her with a soft smile and flushed cheeks, due to the cold weather. </p><p>"Jaehee-ah?" Jimin furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why are you doing here?" </p><p>She watched as her childhood friend nervously fiddled with her fingers, a habit Jimin knew too well, before clearing her throat and look straight into her eyes with a serious and confident facial expression. </p><p>"I'm here to take you out on a date." </p><p>It made Jimin more confused. "A... date?" The word was a bit foreign as it slipped off her tongue, and even more bizarre when she heard it from Jaehee. However, the idea of going on a date with Jaehee didn't seem too bad. </p><p>"I- uh... unless you don't to, then that's fine! We can just-" </p><p>"Sure." Cutting off the shorter when she began to fanatic a bit, then Jimin took her hand and intertwine their fingers together like it was always meant to. "What do you have in mind?" </p><p>Jaehee's eyes looked down at their hands and climbed up to the other's eyes, still in a shock, but she shook herself out of it. "How does," she started, "a movie marathon at my house sound?" The corner of her mouth curled back into a soft smile. </p><p>"That sounds like an ideal Valentine's date." This time Jimin returned the smile. The sad feeling that was sitting in her stomach was replaced with a feeling of relief and joy. </p><p>"Then let's get going because the earlier we start, the more movies we'll get through!" Jaehee eagerly tugged the taller towards the direction back to her house. </p><p>Jimin laughed at her excitement and followed Jaehee's lead. "Alright, alright." </p>
<hr/><p>The sunset as the stars began to cover the night sky. </p><p>The television kept the room lit as the movie continue to play. Varies of snacks and soft drinks occupied the surface of the coffee table, half finished. </p><p>They lounged on the couch in the middle of the living room with a blanket covering their laps, sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch one another's.</p><p>Jimin was sandwiched between Jaehee and Ppori as her childhood friend leaned her head atop of her shoulder, and the small pup had fallen asleep against her side. While the younger fixed her attention on the film showing the screen, her mind was busy thinking of something she was curious about. </p><p>Her left hand stroked long Ppori's back as the furball had drifted off to dreamland, and then, she had taken a deep breath. "Jaehee-ah?" Jimin whispered quietly. </p><p>Jaehee hummed in response. </p><p>"Why?" It was vague, but Jaehee got the message. </p><p>It had gone silent, only the sound from the movie and the light snoring coming from Ppori. </p><p>Then Jimin watched the light brunette lift her head from the comfort of her shoulder and look at her with the same eyes from the previous moment - this time without any hesitation. </p><p>"Because," started Jaehee, her heart was beating fast, but she knew she need to tell her at all these years, "I like you." </p><p>Jimin didn't think she heard it correctly. "Wait, what?" She was completely in shocked. "For how long?"</p><p>Sighing, Jaehee said, "Four years." Her voice trembled a bit. The feeling of fear made her rethink everything, but there was already no turning back. </p><p>"WHAT? F-four years?" Jimin could feel her jaw drop. <em>So, all this time... </em>Guilty, she glanced down, staring at Jaehee's clutched hands, then carefully placed hers on top of them. She chuckled a bit. "I guess some things do get pass me." Unraveling the younger's hands, Jimin made sure to properly hold them, palm to palm. "Sorry, Jaehee-ah, I probably caused you a lot of pain during those four years." </p><p>Shaking her head, Jaehee felt her eyes tear up, but she held them back. "No. It's fine. It's not like you would have known." A tear rolled down her cheek. "If you don't feel the same, then it's okay." Then as she tried to slip her hands away from Jimin's, the other held onto them tighter. </p><p>"And who said I didn't?" Returning her gaze on Jaehee, her thumbs rubbed across the other's smaller fingers in a way to calm her down. </p><p>"What...do you mean?" Their eye contact was back. And once Jimin gave her a small smile, the thoughts of fear in Jaehee's head vanished, and her eyes were filled with hope. </p><p>"Meaning that I might also have the same feelings for you." Taking a moment to organize her words, Jimin continued, "and I was wondering if you can give me more time to figure them out." Now, she left a bit anxious of Jaehee's reply, thinking that the younger is probably tired of waiting for so long. </p><p>With a little squeeze, Jaehee gave her a smile as more tears began to fall. "I waited for four years. I think I can wait a bit longer whenever you think you're ready." </p><p>Relief washed over Jimin, then she reached up to wipe the tears away. "Thank you, Jaehee-ah. I'll make sure you don't have to wait too long anymore." </p><p>"I'll definitely look forward to it." Jaehee leaned into Jimin's touch. </p>
<hr/><p>"Excuse me, miss? Are you ready to order?" The waiter came by the table and refilled the empty glass of water. </p><p>"I'm actually waiting for my date to come. If it's alright, I would like to order when she gets here." She shuts the menu and placed it down on the clothed table. </p><p>"Of course, I'll come back to take your orders once they arrive." The waiter walks back towards the kitchen. </p><p>She took a look at her phone for the time. <em>She's running a bit late. I wonder where she is. </em>She thought. </p><p>The restaurant door opened, catching her attention at the newcomer, who quickly approached the table. </p><p>"Look who's late." She said as the person took the seat across from her. </p><p>"Sorry, Jaehee-ah. I guess practice ended a bit later than I expected. I hope you didn't wait for too long." Jimin opened up the menu and looked through the vast variety of food options. </p><p>"What happened to your whole 'I'm not going to make you wait anymore'?" Jaehee light-heartenedly mocked. "Sometimes, I get impatient, too, you know." </p><p>Laughing, Jimin placed the menu back down and reached across the table to take hold of Jaehee's hand. "Sorry, sorry." She apologized, then smirked. "But at least, you don't have to wait anymore." </p><p>Jaehee raised a brow in curiosity. </p><p>"Because I think it's about time I told I like you, too." </p><p>Jaehee's lips curled into the biggest smile. "About time. It took you a whole month." She joked. </p><p>"I know. I just wanted to wait until White Day to return it. Cheesy, I know." </p><p>Jaehee shook her head at Jimin's silliness, giggling. "Then let's continue our date, shall we?" </p><p>"Of course." Jimin waved towards at their waiter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>twt: Pup_Soojin<br/>CuriousCat: Pup_Soojin</p><p>Cross update on AFF x AO3</p><p>Remember to comment and drop some kudos :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>